The earth moved
by MrsSmithySmith
Summary: My take on the upcoming elevator scene in Extreme Prejudice 10x01. So yes, spoilers for that episode. Rated T to be safe. One-shot.


**I physically could not get this out of my head after seeing the promo. I mean, DID YOU GUYS FUCKING SEE THAT PROMO!? I DIED A THOUSAND TIMES OVER!**

**Ooookk, now that's out of my system, why not go ahead and read it? That's what you're here for right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not NCIS, nor the characters.**

* * *

She holds onto his shoulder for dear life as the elevator shakes and shifts downwards again. It's so hot in this damn box, and the persistent moving and shaking about is making her feel sick. A nice cool breeze or a glass of water would be greatly appreciated right now.

He does nothing but breathe heavily beside her, and she decides to state the obvious to fill the gap of silence. _Maybe she is turning into her partner after all these years. _"We slipped."

"Did we?" She begins to lower her arms, once she finds a steady balance, and slowly slides them down his arm, that she was leaning against a moment ago. She's expecting a witty comment of sorts to tumble out of his mouth in a minute. _He's always had a tendency to make light of serious situations to try and relax others around him. _"I thought the earth moved."

She feels her heart stop then. In any other situation she would've taken that as a joke, but he didn't look like he was joking this time. His voice was low and husky, and every inch her head moved back, his moved forward.

Her gaze continuously shifts back and forth between his eyes and his lips until she comes to a standstill. He's pretty close to her, that she can almost feel the beads of sweat pouring down his face, because his nose is practically brushing hers.

She knows she shouldn't, but all she can think about is kissing him, and if he's still as good a kisser as she remembers. She has no doubt that he is, probably better, but there would be consequences, a lot of them. Besides, this isn't the time or the place. _But..._

His nose brushes over hers once more to gain her attention, and she's shocked by the intimacy the movement screams. It's not like him to be _this _forward with her. Both of them have a tendency to hide behind lies and pretending. She tells herself to not be as surprised as she is, because sometimes in situations like theirs, truths are bound to reveal themselves at some point.

She follows his movement without realising it, and he takes it as encouragement. _You only live once. _She fists her hands around the fabric of his sleeve, when he moves closer to her, and even though her brain is shouting at her to move back and put some distance between them, her heart strings tug, and tell her to stay put. It's not that much of a battle really.

He pauses just a fraction away from her lips, a clear sign, offering her to back out now. She doesn't. She's a little too far gone; and she finds that she's the one to cover the last of the gap and press her lips to his. It's barely a kiss, just a soft sensation of lips to lips. _Like testing the waters. _Nothing and no-one to interrupt them.

He begins to move his lips slowly over hers, and she can't help but flow into the kiss, because it's all too easy to get lost in him. Just as she parts her lips, ready to push the boundaries further, the shrill ringing of her cell phone, brings them both crashing back down to reality, and they jump apart.

She has little to no time to think over what just happened between them, and silently answers her phone. "David." It's her father calling for the first time in like 18 months, and she's not exactly sure what to say, but apparently he does. Daddy David cuts straight to the point, he heard wind of the explosion, and is checking to see how she is. She is extremely shocked by the call, and the fact that her father does have a trace of concern in his tone, but she is too busy watching Tony.

He's staring back at her, holding her gaze. She can feel the sound of Eli's voice fading away to the background, as the elevator creaks and shifts once more, and she and Tony grip each other to keep their balance, and when they are steady, she finds she can't let go.

The loud snap of her father's voice through her phone grabs her attention, and she attempts to listen to whatever else he has to say, whilst Tony busies himself trying to find a loophole in the box. She's grateful for the _'Stay well, my Ziva', _before the call ends, but she's more interested in getting out of the elevator.

"Gotta admit, getting stuck in here with yours truly... could've been worse. Right?" She knows he's just trying to fill the void of awkward silence by reverting back to his old ways of comedic terms and sarcasm, but she knows him too well to easily recognise the insecurity laced in that sentence.

She didn't expect him to say anything after that kiss, nor did she expect her to have to say anything in response, apart from instructions or guidance on how to get them both outta here, but she doesn't want him to feel like she's not glad he's with her. She is. She refused to leave the building without him a few hours ago, just before Dearing blew them all up, so she won't lie and say she'd rather have McGee here or something. "I am, glad, you are with me, Tony."

His head whips round to face her, eyes boring into hers, she holds his gaze until she sees the satisfaction in his eyes, and the edge of his mouth twitches with a smile. "I know... Me too."

* * *

**Only short, but yeah. Now, where did that promo go? It's around here somehwere...**


End file.
